redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl
Gender: Female Species: Sea Otter Place of Origin: Far Northern Lands Personality: A very frisky and happy-go-lucky sea otter. She adores little ones and especially loves entertaining them. Loves being a clown and is very good at it. Nearly always has a cheerful smile. Speaks with a slight Highland accent. Appearance: A pretty, young sea ottermaid with with the fuzzy whiskers, big feet, and smallish rudder of the species. Has dark red (nearly black) fur and green eyes. When not performing, she wears a poofy blue shirt with long sleeves and buttons, with a short red plaid kilt. When performing, she removes the kilt, and dons billowy white pantaloons with a red harlequin pattern on them, belted with a broad white belt. This suit has a frilly white clown's ruffle collar which is detachable, which she only wears during performance. Also exclusively during performance, she wears a blue jester's hat with jingling silver bells hanging from the points, and she daubs her face with flour paste, charcoal, and plant dyes. Weilds a sling during battle, hidden usually in the back of her belt. Backstory HUGE SPOILERS HERE! If you haven't read LITTLE FLOWER please don't read all the way to the end of this. Parents and original location of origin are unknown; Pearl was raised by her grandmother, but when the ancient sea otter died, she continued to tend the body, waiting for the old one to wake up again. Withe Dunworthy, part of a traveling performing troupe that was wandering through the area at the time, was off on a walk between rehearsals when she discovered the sad scene. She immediately got the babe out of the house and brought her back to camp. As Withe's father Sambcus was the ringmaster, and in the habit of adopting abandoned little ones, he gladly took Pearl in and raised her to perform in the circus. Despite her new father's hopes that she be a dancer like all the other female otters in his troupe, Pearl decided she liked being a clown better, and began rehearsing as such. At first, Sambucus was unsure if this was such a good idea - however, he could not sway her, and in the end he gracefully surrendered, allowing her to be the only female clown in the troupe. As the seasons went on, Pearl became an integral part of the circus and enjoyed herself immensely. She was especially popular with little ones, but she began to secretly harbor a faint wish that the male otters where they performed would pay as much attention to her as they did to the dancers. When the ever-growing troupe added the peculiar Wotsit to their crew, Pearl was both fascinated and smitten by the highly unusual-looking mute sea otter. Being a clown, she was too embarrased to admit it to him. She did, however, admit it to the troupe healer Zina. Zina later relayed this to Wotsit, who (as it turned out) had been feeling a bit lonely and was elated at the news. The pair began spending a lot of time together, and were married as soon as they possibly could be. When Zina diagnosed that Pearl would soon be a mother, she became terrified that if Sambucus found out, he would panic and force her to stop performing until the babe came, as he had done to another pregnant performer some time before. She therefore swore Zina, her husband, and the troupe costumer Raffy to secrecy, having Raffy continually "let out" her already poofy garb as she grew bigger. She finally let Sambucus in on it when she became too heavy to move as sprightly as she had done, only to discover that he had known all along what she was up to, and that he trusted her judgement to decide where her limits were. The otterkit, a female, was born during the Circus' winter hiatus. Wotsit wanted to name his baby after Zina, but Pearl thought it would be too confusing to have two Zinas in the troupe. After much discussion, they agreed on Inazza as a similar-sounding compromise. Tragedy struck a season later; when the circus was performing in the Whisperers' cave. A malicious weasel launched an avalanche down the sloping cave entrance, which buried Pearl and slew her. A heartbroken Wotsit was slain in an attempt to avenge her death; he and Pearl were put to rest in the same grave, and their deaths were avenged by fellow Circus member Goliath. Their daughter Inazza was adopted and raised by Zina and her mate Vaccar. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Females Category:Goodbeasts Category:Sea Otter Category:Little Flower Characters